Illustrious Greenleaves
by Ani the Fangirl
Summary: Chiara di Angeli is mysteriously transported to Middle Earth from her own home. Then she's attacked by Orcs, and saved by the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Thranduilion. What will come of this? Oh, and if she hasn't already had enough trouble, there's Thorin and his company escaping, the Festival of Starlight, and Legolas's knack for getting hurt and hiding his injuries. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Chiara's name in Elvish is a translation of 'illustrious'. Her parent's idea. Not mine. However, there is the coincidence that Chiara is the Italian version of Claire. It is pronounced (Min-eye-thee-ell). She's 16 in human years, so could anyone help me figure out how old she is in elven years?**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own anything from the Hobbit. The OC is mine though. I dearly wish I could say that Legolas was mine... :(**

**Summary: Chiara di Angeli is mysteriously transported to Middle Earth from her own home. Then she's attacked by Orcs, and saved by the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Thranduilion. What will come of this.**

I twisted the knob on my bedroom door, opening it to reveal my forest toned room. A four poster bed sat in front of me, covered in a green quilt and chocolate sheets. Silver and gold frames encased photos of me and my family. I stepped through the door, and my room disappeared. A dark forest replaced it. Mist blanketed the trees, obscuring much of the scenery. I wasn't sure I minded though: I was too scared.

"What the hell? Where's my room?" I seemed to be standing in a clearing. The ground wasn't grassy, but rocky and uncomfortable. It was slightly familiar, like I had seen it on TV. I took a step forward, and my upper thigh brushed against silky fabric. Looking down, I realized my black jeans and green top had been replaced by a short forest green dress, brown leggings, and black boots. White handled twin knives hung on my hips. "What happened to my clothes?" I looked around the area quickly, but no one was around. Well, no one that I could hear.

The trees were taller than any I've ever seen. Bare grey trunks and branches reached skyward, where I could see slivers of blue sky. This was familiar. All of the sudden, I realized I was in Mirkwood, in Middle-Earth. At that exact same moment a dozen Orcs burst from all sides of me, brandishing bows and arrows.

"Get her!" I looked around wildly. Trees were out of reach, and there was no way I could outrun an Orc.

As I faced a dozen arrows, a blonde man on a white horse galloped into the clearing and pulled me up into his saddle. He slashed at the Orcs at the same time as we left the clearing. After a few minutes, he pulled up and dismounted. Once he landed on the ground, I gasped. The prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Thranduilion, was my savior. I had somehow landed in the Lord of the Rings movies. Was this the Hobbit?

Legolas extends his hand, preparing to help me from the horse. I took it, and let him lift me gently from the saddle and to the floor.

"May I ask your name?" His eyes were the same captivating blue as I remembered. My name? It was Chiara, but this was Mirkwood.

"Minaethiel." My father had helped me make a list of alternate versions of my name.

"May I ask what you are doing in Taur-e-Ndaedelos? The eastern border guards had not reported any visitors." Thank you daddy for being a Lord of the Rings nerd! I knew what he was saying!

"I never saw any guards." It was partly true, I told myself. Not completely a lie. A look of concern passed over the Prince's features.

"None at all? And there were Orcs in the area? This is not good. I must alert Aran vuin immediately. You will be safe in the palace. Come." He swung up onto his horse, and pulled me up behind him. I did what any ordinary girl would do and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was quite muscular. As we rode towards the palace, I tried to figure out how I ended up here, and how Legolas had know I was here.

"How did you know where to find me ernil vuin?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"You speak Sindarin?"

"My father taught me."

"Ah. What was his name?" Alexander. My quick mind referenced the Elvish translations.

"Beriadan. He was a warrior." Didn't the marines count?

"And your mother?"

"Dead. I was seven."

"Goheno nin." I know some parents would have taught their children useful languages, but I learned Elvish. Thankfully too. I wouldn't have been able to understand his apology.

"Ni lassui. How did you find me?"

"The trees whispered of a maiden who was in grave danger, and guided me here. Elves have a strong connection to the forests. They are our home, and our guardians."

"Wow. And you just happened to be alone out here? That seems dangerous, especially for the Prince." He chuckled.

"I needed time to think. My duties mainly consist of patrols and council meetings anyway. And of course there's archery practice."

He was the finest warrior in Mirkwood. Why would he need practice?

"How did you arrive in Taur-e-Ndaedelos? I've never seen you before."

"I don't know. I just got here."

"I must speak with aran adar vuin concerning this matter." His father? As in King Thranduil himself? "We will arrive at Mirkwood before too long. It's just around the corner.

As we turned, I could see the bridge that led into the mountain. It was just like in the Hobbit. Two guards stood on either side of the door. Upon our approach, they recognized Legolas and ran forward to greet him. One was a dark haired elf, the other a dark blonde. The ebony haired elf immediately bowed to Legolas, taking hold of his stallion, Arod. The blonde was left to assist me in dismounting. I took his offered hand and allowed him to steady me. Legolas jumped to the ground beside me, and waved the guards away.

Suddenly, I felt a bump against my back, shoving me forward into the Prince, who easily caught me. I turned, and Arod stood there. The stallion nudged me again, and I gently rubbed his muzzle. He snorted, and turned his head to look at his master. Legolas lay a hand on his neck.

"He likes you Minaethiel. Not many are subject to his attentions. Though it may be that he thinks you are beautiful." Oh the horse does? Hmm.

"Or maybe he wants to go back to the stable."

"Possibly. Tolo ar nin. My adar will want to meet you."

A short while later, I stood facing Thranduil Oropherion, King of the Woodland Realm.

"What is your name?"

"Minaethiel Beriadaniel, hîr vuin."

"Le nathlam hi."

"Ni lassui, aran vuin."

"Where did you say you found her ionneg?" The king was dressed in his normal silver. Legolas stood beside him, looking every part the warrior I knew. Long blonde hair was braided behind him, draping over a forest green and tan tunic. His boots rose to the thigh, with brown doe skin breeches. His bow and quiver were strapped across his chest, and his knives were sheathed in his boots. The only difference was the silver circlet that crossed his brow. He reminded me ever so slightly of Loreena McKennitt's The Highwayman. On my way to the throne room, I had braided my raven curls and bound it with a ribbon I found in my belt. As long as it wasn't in the way, I would be happy.

"Near the eastern border. She was not so far off the path."

"And the guards never reported anything?"

"Nay."

"You will take your patrol out in the morn to the east. I wish to know how this happened without my knowledge. How did you find her?"

"The trees spoke of a maiden in peril Ada. She was surrounded. It was luck that allowed me to save her."

"I would speak with you alone Legolas." The prince glanced at me, and I nodded, bowed, and walked out.

**Third Person**

Legolas stood before his father. The maiden, having left, would be well cared for. "Ada, it concerns me that so many Orcs were able to get through. If I had not arrived when I did, Minaethiel would quite possibly have perished." Thranduil frowned.

"I want you to track them down and kill all of them. They must not be allowed to travel further. Where is Tauriel? Why was your guard not accompanying you?"

"I asked my guard to remain here. I wanted a quiet ride alone."

"Do not do such things Legolas. You are the crown prince of Greenwood."

"I understand adar. We will leave first thing tomorrow. With your consent, I would like to bring Minaethiel along with me. She is a capable rider. I have requested that she meet me in the archery fields. I would see how she handles a bow."

"I will leave that to your judgement, Legolas. Be aware that she is a human." Legolas bowed, and left for the archery fields.

Thranduil sat back in his throne. What will this young woman bring with her? Trouble? Or perhaps love. Oh, she reminded him so of his dear friend Sanya, ever rational. He prayed that Beriadaniel could possibly cause his son to be more cautious and rational.

**Sindarin Translations: (for all you humans out there)**

**Taur-e-Ndaedelos - Mirkwood/Greenwood the Great**

**Aran (adar) vuin - My king (-ly father)**

**ernil vuin - My prince**

**Goheno nin- I'm sorry**

**Ni lassui- Thank you**

**hîr vuin- my lord**

**ionneg- my son**

**ada- Dad**

**adar- Father**

**Beriadan- Alexander**

**Beriadaniel- Daughter of Beriadan**

**Minaethiel- Chiara**

**Thranduilion- son of Thranduil**

**Oropherion- son of Oropher**

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of Illustrious Greenleaves. Still thinking about the title, but this one is a combo of Chiara's and Legolas' names translated to English. This is my first foray into the Hobbit universe, although I have adored Tolkien for years. Please review, follow, favorite, and read to your hearts content.**

**Ani**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've made a playlist with some music I would recommend listening to while reading. The link is at the bottom. How did you guys like that first chapter? I can't write more until I get five reviews for THIS chapter. It would make me so happy, I might even give you guys a romantic bit...**

Chapter Two

The clang of knives echoed throughout the training fields. Legolas pushed his knife against mine, pushing me backwards.

"You're doing well." He panted. We'd been going at it for some time. While not his best weapon, the Prince was deadly with his knives. He had brought me out here a few hours ago, and immediately launched into teaching me to fight with knives. I had had instruction in Karate when I was younger, so I could easily use the swords like my katanas. It wasn't that different.

"Ni lassui, ernil vuin. I have a good teacher." He smiled, and stepped back.

"Tauriel. A. What brings you here?" I turn around, and see an elf. A beautiful female in the dress of a warrior. With hair red as fire, and emerald green eyes.

"Your father has ordered the patrol out now. You are asked to remain here."

"All right. Be careful Tauriel." The woman nodded her head, and left. Legolas watched her for a moment. He had that look in his eyes. The look of someone who is in love, but their love isn't returned. The slight pain in his eyes, the way the corners of his mouth rose slightly, and how he spoke her name.

"Legolas?" He turned to face me, straightening his face. "Why did your father order you to stay? You are a fine warrior." The prince shrugged.

"I don't know. The patrols are quite dangerous. Spiders and Orcs being the largest of our problems."

"The Orcs were the creatures that attacked me, right? There are spiders too?" I hated spiders. With a passion. They were so small and creepy.

"No. They are quite large. The cocoons they spin trap elves in them so the spiders may paralyze and later eat the victims. My mother was caught after Orcs attacked her escort from Lothlórien." His mother? I stepped forward, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Goheno nin. I shouldn't have pried. You could say I've gone through the same circumstances. My nana died when I was seven."

"So you told me. Were you close?"

"Not as close as my ada. She taught me to love. My ada taught me to fight. He was an expert in weaponless combat."

"But you are quite skilled with knives."

"As a result of my ada's lessons, yes. I would say that you are far better than I."

"Nay, I prefer the bow and arrow to knives and swords. Do you shoot?" There was a gleam of pleasure in his eyes when he spoke of his archery.

"I never learned. There was no opportunity." He smiled.

"After our meal, it would give me great pleasure to teach you."

"Ni lassui Legolas."

"I feel you also deserve a tour of the stronghold. Do you ride?" I smiled. I loved riding, but never owned a horse.

"Since I was six. I love horses."

"And Arod has apparently taken to you. We must find a suitable mount for you. There is much to show you." He took my hand, and led me through the stronghold to a balcony overlooking the lake. I could see all the way to the Lonely Mountain.

"Wow. What a view. I've never seen Erebor before."

"The forest used to be green. And in the harvest, you would see the most vibrant reds and golds from here. I come up here in the early morning to watch the sunrise, and to think. I like the quiet."

He gazed down on the forest. I suddenly realized he still held my hand. I stepped up next to him, and watched the wind blow through the trees. The sheer beauty of Taur-e-Ndaedelos was unbelievable. "I used to lay outside my window on the roof, and stare at the stars."

"The starlight is prized by Woodland Elves. For hundreds of years, we dwelt and lived by their light. It is the most..."

"What's wrong?"

"The trees speak of intruders. A band of Dwarves attacked by spiders." Dwarves? Thorin! And Kili. He'll be injured. Thorin will hold Orcrist in his posession. "Tauriel has reached them." They're fighting now. She has probably saved Kili by now. "They are being escorted to the palace. We must join my father." I nodded, and took his offered arm. It was not long before we stood beside the throne. Thranduil had not questioned my presence, but nodded as I bowed.

"It would be best for you to stay near the throne, Minaethiel. If our guest if truly Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain and the line of Durin, he bears a great hatred for the Eldar," Legolas said, still holding my hand in his. We heard footsteps approaching the throne, and Legolas moved in front of me.

Thorin Oakenshield ascended the steps, flanked by four guards and Tauriel. The woman approached Legolas, and held out Orcrist. "This blade was found in his possession."

Legolas took the hilt, and raised it higher. "This is an elven sword." Turning to Thorin, he walked towards him. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." The prince glared at him.

"Not only a thief, but a liar as well. What is your business in our forest?"

"Passing through. Our destination is Erebor. " Beside me, Tauriel bowed to the king, took a long look at me, and then left. Legolas stepped back, and glanced up to where Thranduil sat on his throne. The king rose, and descended the steps, walking to join his son.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand, a quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or some other ill." Thranduil circled Thorin, while Legolas stood holding Orcrist at the ready. "You have found a way in. You seek that which will bestow upon you the right to rule, the King's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I'm listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another." Thorin looked up, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I would not trust the word of Thranduil, the great king, with only his word, should the end of all days be upon us," he shouted. "You lack all honor!" He walked forward, ignoring the guards, who promptly stepped away with a word from their prince. "I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. You turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people, the inferno that destroyed us!" Thranduil bent to Thorin's level.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire, I know it's wrath and ruin!" His face contorted in pain. The glamour was fading, revealing the burned away half of his face to me and Legolas, who motioned for the guards to leave the room. "I have faced the great serpents of the North." As the king got control of his magic, he backed away. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil turned, and ascended the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." The Elvenking raised his hand, and Legolas retrieved the guards, who led Thorin to the dungeons. "Stay here, if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient, I can wait."

When Thorin was gone, Thranduil sat down in his throne, looking exhausted. Legolas went to his side. "Ada?"

"I am fine Legolas. I am sorry you had to witness that. The dwarves will remain in the dungeons for now. I will retire to my chambers. It is late. Legolas will show you to your rooms." I bowed.

"No aran vuin." He inclined his head, and I was momentarily struck by how much he resembles his son.

"Tolo ar nin hiril vuin." Legolas offered me his arm, and we left the hall. By now, Tauriel would be discussing starlight and beauty with Kili. I had seen the woman studying me as I stood with Legolas. I already knew she didn't return his feelings, so why would she be watching me? Her affections for Legolas didn't extend past the fact that he was Thranduil's heir.

All too soon, we stood outside my chambers. Legolas opened the doors, and escorted me inside. The room was large, with a large bed facing the balcony. A vanity sat across from the door, and on it sat a crystal washbasin and wooden carved hairbrush. A pair of intricately carved arches opened the room into a balcony, which is where Legolas led me. Ironically, the balcony offered the same view as the balcony we had idled on earlier.

"Is the room to your satisfaction? I will send an attendant to assist you tomorrow morning. I would be delighted if you would allow me to escort you to the Festival of Starlight tomorrow."

"I have no other clothes Legolas."

"The chest at the end of your bed is stocked with dresses and other necessities." He took my hand in his, stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

"Alright then. I will warn you, I cannot dance. I never had the opportunity to attend parties."

"From where did you come?"

"I don't remember. All I know is that I appeared here, got attacked by Orcs, and you rode in on a white horse to save me."

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Ni lassui - Thank you**

**ernil vuin - My prince**

**no- yes (it's confusing, I know)**

**Goheno nin - I'm sorry (lit. Forgive me.)**

**nana - mom**

**ada- dad**

**nay- no**

**Erebor- the Lonely Mountain**

**Eldar- elves**

**aran vuin- my king**

**tolo ar nin- come with me**

**hiril vuin- my lady**

**Playlist link: www . youtube playlist?list=PLRc7VGtD0982s-xxx-YqVIoWAP_xDCRXu**


End file.
